Mai's Angels
by starlite-jupiter
Summary: After duels of the shadows, After years of training and strengthening again, Mai is finally ready to duel. However, on her first duel back, she experiences a power she can harness to her will. Evil is still upon, and Mai won't be weakened again.


center Disclaimer: I do not own the ANIME or MANGA series of Duel Monsters/Yu-Gi-Oh! Though I highly wish that Mai Kujaku-Valentine or the Harpie Lady Sisters and other cards in her deck were mine, still, they're not. What can ya do? /center br br 

p Before we begin, let's just review the characters of thought in this: Mai and her angels, the Harpie Lady Sisters. Funny how a movie known as Charlie's Angels inspired such a fanfiction even though I, myself have never seen that or its sequel. All I know is that Bernie Mack is in it. He and Ashton Kutcher shot a movie down the block from me about a month ago. See it in theatres. Title unkown. Getting a bit off topic am I? Well, for those of you not familiar with the show Duel Monsters or Yu-Gi-Oh, Mai Kujaku-Valentine is one of the best duelists of all time. Through light and darkness, Mai has clawed her way to the top with the signal card that did it all, the Harpie Lady. br br 

p Duel Monsters is a card game in which duelists (competitors) compete to win a strategic game based on Attacks, Defenses, Effects, Magical Effects, Trap Effects, and the sheer element of surprise. Each Monster had a star level, an attribute, a type, an attack and defense power, and possibly an added effect. The Harpie Lady had a star level of four which was the average monster's level. A wind attributed elemental monster, the type of the monster was winged-beast, which was not a surprising to most knowing that a harpy is a raven-like human. Wings of a raven, motivation of a human, and beauty of both combined to make this monster a worthy creature to be accepted in this game. Its attack was of 1300 points, meager for a monster knowing that some monsters have over 3000 attack points and it doesn't stop from there. Her defensive powers ranked to 1400 points. Again meager, but useable. The Harpie Lady, who was fascinating but deadly in battle, needed arsenal to make her stronger. By the use of Cyber Shield, and Rose Whip, the Harpie Lady alone could work herself up to 2100 attack points which is the usual power of a level six monster. Elegant Egotist would allow her to have her own flesh and blood tripled to make three Harpie Ladies, the Harpie Lady Sisters! With their combined strength, a star level of six, an attack of 1950 and defense of 2100, this team is considered one of the greatest in Duel Monsters, while with the same equip cards, the Harpie Lady Sisters could be raised to 2750/2100 attack/defense. This monster couldn't possibly get any better, could it? Actually yes, shortly after it's most famous usage in Mai Kujaku-Valentine's deck, the Cyber Harpie was realesed. The Cyber Harpie was a monster that hold her own in the attack parameters in the four star level. With 1800 attack points, The Cyber Harpie didn't need Cyber Shield to power her up. Thanks to this card which was treated as Harpie Lady, Cyber Shield was already equipped without being on the field. With Cyber Shield and Rose Whip, this monster could get to 2600 attack points, big for a monster like Cyber Harpie. But Harpies needed more than just magic power as more monsters were released to allow the powering up of Harpie Ladies. For example, Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) would be powered up by 300 attack points for every Harpie on the field. Also, Harpie's Brother (1800/600) would rival Cyber Harpie in attack power. A sibling rivalry if you will. This is the real deal of Harpie cards. The Harpies were almost unbeatable with such power. Harpie Lady was powerful, but in order to activate such magic, the family of Harpies needed a master, the one to rule them all in the most perfect way, someone strong, someone beautiful. Mai Kujaku-Valentine made her entrance in search of cards that very day. br br 

p Mai Kujaku-Valentine, a 24 year-old casino waitress with blonde hair and opal-colored eyes was ready to enter the realm of Duel Monsters. She bought her Harpies and felt inspired from the fact that Harpie Lady was like herself, alone, but strong. To her, Harpie Lady needed cards to make her stronger. The strange thing is, when Mai became stronger and less alone, so did the Harpie Lady. br br 

p Duelist Kingdom. Mai knew this tournament would be the chance of a lifetime, no work, all prize and clawing the way to the top of the kingdom would show her how strong she was. Though Mai was vain and arrogant, she met two people on the way to the island that would change her life forever, Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler. Yugi showed promise while Joey showed Mai that although she was of a higher class than him, the ranked higher in friendship and trust which were the areas in which Mai lacked. She promised them duels of competition and that she alone would be the last duelist standing. br br 

p Upon arriving on the island, Mai immediately started demolishing weak duelists to get star chips that would allow her entry into the finals. Her first loss, however, was to Joey Wheeler. Mai had led the duel the entire way, Joey finally came back all with the luck of one monster, the Time Wizard. Its roulette aged the Harpies and made them weaker. Mai couldn't stand to see such a thing. That was just as bad as her Harpies were destroyed by Joey's monster. Mai swore to herself that she'd get revenge on the boy who defeated her Harpies. She was so angry, she threw a duelist she formally beat, Rex Raptor to defeat Joey Wheeler. Rex failed and Mai was impressed. Rex was kicked off the island having lost to Mai and Joey. Mai later helped Joey, Yugi, and their friends, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura into settling their hunger and giving them a place to sleep. This was the first time she ever experienced friendship. It felt nice, but Mai felt unsure about whether it was the right way to go. Mai took a walk to think about things only to be snatched by one of the tournament owners' player eliminators, Panik. Panik defeated Mai and yet again, her Harpies were destroyed. She lost every star chip she had when Yugi and Joey arrived. Yugi then challenged Panik, defeated him and gave Mai 8 star chips that Mai swore again that she would pay him back. It was a long time since Yugi and Joey saw Mai again. It was close to finals when Yugi was challenged by his rival, Seto Kaiba and due to his sensitivity weakness, Yugi lost the duel and was crushed. He now only had five of the ten star chips needed to enter the castle. Mai then offered to give Yugi the star chips, but Yugi was paralyzed in shock and finally after mouthing off, Tea challenged Mai to a duel. Mai could've easily defeated Tea, but after one Harpie was defeated, Mai felt so strongly about letting Yugi in, she surrendered and gave the star chips to Tea who delivered them to Yugi. br br 

p The final four. It was time to get serious. Yugi, Joey, Mai, and the cheating duelist, Bandit Keith went head to head. Yugi and Mai dueled first. With class, Mai crushed Yugi down to 300 life points when Yugi threw the duel around and destroyed Harpie's Pet Dragon. Mai surrendered, not wanting to see her Harpies destroyed a third time. Before she left, she gave Joey her tournament card and explained that they would always be friends. br br 

p A week after the tournament, Mai received an invitation from Seto Kaiba to come test a virtual reality game of his. Mai accepted and in the virtual world, gained the alias of Madame Butterfly as she beat duelists time and time again. Time again later, Joey and Yugi came in to release Kaiba who was trapped in the game. Mai helped get Yugi and Joey to the end where they were faced by the F. G. Dragon and she sacrificed herself to help Yugi and Kaiba. br br 

p Mai ended up alright as another tournament came to her attention. A tournament made by Seto Kaiba. Mai knew that Yugi and Joey would be sure to enter. Mai entered and adopted a new card with cards that powered it up. Now she had her favorite Harpies, and her new Amazon cards. The harpies and amazonesses led her to the near finals when she was approached by star, Jeanne Claude Magnum, the ninja hero. Mai easily defeated him in a duel which disappointed Jeanne, for Mai agreed to marry him if he beat her. br br 

p Making it to the finals with Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Bakura. Mai started looking out for only herself again. Even though the evil at Battle City was more than she could fatham, Marik and Ishizu Ishtar were on board with their servant, Odion. Marik was being controlled by his Yami as Ishizu was good. Odion strictly worked for Marik, so Ishizu was alone. It was 4 good to 4 bad. Mai, Joey, Yugi, and Ishizu were good, as Kaiba, Odion, Marik, and Yami Bakura were bad. A 4 on 4, good versus evil. In the first round, Yugi beat Bakura. Shortly after, Joey beat Odion. The good was undefeated at 2-0. The next match was Mai versus Marik. Through his Egyptian God Monster, Mai was defeated and was sent to the shadows by Marik's powers. Mai's mind was slowly being wasted away, which was sheer torture for her. Mai's mind was lost as Joey and Yugi vowed to get her back. Ishizu faced Kaiba and barely lost. Kaiba, Yugi, Joey and Marik went on to the finals. Joey lost to Marik by a stupid default, as Yugi beat Kaiba. Yugi and Marik were in the finals. Yugi beat Marik and Mai was released. Mai thanked Yugi and Joey and left promising this wasn't the last they've seen of her. br br 

p Times were dark since then. Mai couldn't sleep. And when she did get to sleep, she dreamed of Marik trapping her mind again and Yugi and Joey laughing at her. Enraged when she awoken and scared from her dreams, she ran from her house to the street and collapsed on the sidewalk crying for love and light. A dark servant of the tomb keeper clan accepted her into the forces of evil where the millennium symbol was sealed on her forehead. Mai was evil now and went to defeat Joey and Yugi. A tournament arose again. Mai followed Joey and Yugi and finally challenged Joey to a duel in which the loser would die. Joey eventually convinced Mai to leave the bad and Yugi broke the millennium symbol binding her. Mai was scared, she admitted. Mai needed help. Her friends were there to pick up the pieces and after years again, she dueled. She was stronger than ever with her Harpies and she would eventually go on to be the top female duelist in the world. br br 

p Now, Mai duels her last duel for a while. A duel that changes her life for better or for worse forever. Mai would experience a new power that would surprise most including herself. She and her Harpies were about to come to a crossroads of a new adventure. br br 

center b This is... br Mai's Angels


End file.
